


The Heartache Can Wait

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Angel put aside their differences to spend Christmas together.  Set during "Amends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartache Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : The Heartache Can Wait  
>  **Series** : _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  
>  **Characters** : Buffy Summers/Angel  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Summary** : Something miraculous has happened in Sunnydale (set during/after "Amends")  
>  **Word Count** : 198-ish  
>  **Additional Notes** : Spoilers for season 3's "Amends." Requested by [](http://ennelya.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennelya**](http://ennelya.livejournal.com/)  
> 

The Heartache Can Wait  
They held hands as they traversed the surreal, snow-covered streets, and though Buffy knew he no longer had a place in Sunnydale- no longer had a place in her life- she supposed that on tonight of all nights she could set reality aside and just enjoy one more moment in his presence. She knew there could be no more hope of a relationship between the two of them; she'd seen the hurt and mistrust in her friends' eyes as she'd begged them to help her help Angel and knew that all of their fear had been well-earned, but she'd had to help him- to _save_ him. She could never imagine a time when she would be able to stop loving him, no matter what happened, no matter how much time passed. Buffy knew that after tonight she would need to let him go for good, but as she looked up into his face- the face that had so recently been twisted into a tortured grimace and was now so calm and peaceful... _wondering_ \- she could not help but move closer against his side and squeeze his hand more tightly. Angel would leave tomorrow, but Buffy would hold on to him as long as she possibly could.  



End file.
